half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
L.M.
L.M.Half-Life instruction manual (written as "LM") are the initials of a Black Mesa employee working in the Support Personnel Division''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' instruction manual / Civilian Recruitment Division at the Office of the Administrator. These initials can be seen three times in the games' instruction manuals. L.M., whose complete name is unknown, was therefore working for Wallace Breen, probably as a human resources secretary, and seemed to handle important to trivial affairs. The "OTA" preceding the initials likely stand for "Office of the Administrator". Appearances L.M. appears in three letters, all dated "May 200-," when the Black Mesa Incident occurred. ''Half-Life'' instruction manual L.M. was Gordon Freeman's contact when he was still at Innsbruck. In a letter dated May 5, 200-, they informed him of his hiring by Black Mesa and that he would start on May 15. Isaac Kleiner is also mentioned as having recommended Gordon. However Half-Life 2 and its episodes retconned the May 15 date, implying that Gordon had already been working for some time at Black Mesa before the incident.Half-Life 2Half-Life 2: Episode One ''Half-Life'' PlayStation 2 instruction manual On May 11, 200-, L.M. wrote a memo to Colette Green, with a C.C. to Kleiner. In it, they tell Green that the supervision team is particularly interested in Xen crystal sample GG-3883. Although Green's experiments on the sample revealed unexpected spectral analysis fluctuations, she has identified it as the purest and largest sample they have. Therefore, sample GG-3883 will replace the original chosen sample, sample EP-0021, in the simulation. LM also states that they have already authorized the enclosed materials requisition form required to switch the samples, and that they are conscious that a sample change made so fast is a violation of normal anomalous material handling protocol. L.M. wants the replacement to be done very fast, and violates procedures to do so. This suggests that they know what it entails, or that they were expressly instructed by those responsible for the Black Mesa Incident to have the current sample replaced as fast as possible by the new one. Of note is that Episode Two reveals that the G-Man brought in person sample GG-3883, while Wallace Breen is also responsible. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' instruction manual On May 9, 200-, L.M. sent a letter to Barney Calhoun about his new Blue Shift assignment. They also gave him schedule details for his Black Mesa Hazard Course for Security Guard Training and where he is expected on his first Blue Shift day, as well as a Security Shift Schedule. Behind the scenes "L.M." are the reversed initials of series' writer Marc Laidlaw, placed there as an Easter egg.[http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?t=114535 Marc Laidlaw Vault] on the HalfLife2.net Forums Gallery File:Barney letter.jpg|The letter to Barney. File:Gordon letter 1.jpg|The letter to Gordon, part 1. File:Gordon letter 2.jpg|The letter to Gordon, part 2. File:Gordon letter PS2.jpg|The letter to Gordon, as it appears in the instruction manual of the PlayStation 2 version of Half-Life. File:Decay memorandum.jpg|The memo to Colette. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' instruction manual *''Half-Life'' PlayStation 2 instruction manual *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' instruction manual References Category:Black Mesa personnel Category:Easter eggs